From The Darkness Comes The Light!
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Episode 6: From the Darkness Comes the Light! With Special Guests Rekha Shankar and Matt Strickland on wfmu.org In-studio guests Rekha Shankar Matt Strickland Games played Britishize It Submitted by Damien Chadwick (sp?) of Brooklyn, NY Necessary background For whatever reason, the British feel like they have to have their own special words for many everyday things. Like boot instead of trunk, or pullover instead of sweater, or bobby instead of urinal. How to play Make up the best special British word for each of the following American words. 1 point goes to the best each time. American words # pencil # fruit juice # graham cracker # mustache # mayonnaise # baby bird # airplane # fire escape # kitten # funeral Sound Off Submitted by Matt Fleischer (sp?) of Boston, MA Necessary background This game is dedicated to Manolo. How to play Each player must reveal their true foley artist side in this riveting game of skill and confidence. Jo will give each player a note describing a noisy scenario. Players take turns making soundscapes for each scenario within the dual realms of realism and creativity. House rule: make a soundscape and we have to guess what it is, and if we guess properly then you get the point. Two Truths and An Eye Lie Submitted by Gary Dark (sp?) of Altoona, PA Necessary background Gary Dark is an optometrist. He sees a lot of eyes every day and what's more, he knows a lot of eye facts. How to play In this game, Gary has provided a series of truths and lies all about the eyes, and you guys must guess which is the lie, with "I statements." If you guess correctly, you get 1 point. If you guess incorrectly, you gotta cross those eyes for ten seconds. House rule: you don't need to use "I statements." Nursery Rhymes for Dark Times Submitted by Marilyn Crabapple of Indianapolis Necessary background Oftentimes, our favorite nursery rhymes have deep, dark underlying meanings that often teach us about our past and troubles in society. Did you know that? For example, Ring Around the Rosie was about the plague. How to play You have to make up a modern-day nursery rhyme about two different topics, one horrible and one masking the horrible thing with a topic appropriate for children. I will say the horrible one, and I will say the happy one. You get ten seconds to create the nursery rhyme. It must rhyme and it must be catchy. Dolphin Cat Dcoaltphin Submitted by Harry Gensemer Necessary background Government labs are famous for fusing different animals together. So are words and letters. How to play On the count of three, both contestants say the name of an animal of their choice. The first contestant to weave both animal names together, every other letter, left to right, and say that new animal breed name out loud three times, wins. No pen, no paper. Trivia Manolo was sick and not present but submitted theme songs and sound effects in advance.